


Exception that proves the rule

by Aeris444



Series: Exceptions [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine had always loved children… More specifically, he loved other’s children.





	Exception that proves the rule

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

 

Gwaine had always loved children… More specifically, he loved other’s children. He was the perfect uncle or godfather. Always there for the fun times like birthdays and school shows. Always coming with the best gift. Always there for the laugh and smiles. And nothing else.  
  


Gwaine wasn’t one to take the responsibilities that came with having a child of his own. Waking up during the night, taking care of a sick baby, worrying every time you couldn’t be with him, that wasn’t something Gwaine wanted.  
  


Until he met Percival. 

  


Percival was perfect. Fit, gorgeous, funny, curious about everything, just a little bit shy but so passionate in bed.   
  


After just three dates, Gwaine was enthralled. After the fifth date, he was smitten. After two months, he was in love.  
  


That’s the moment Percival choose to reveal something to Gwaine. The hidden secret was a cute 6 years old little girl, fruit of a previous relationship that ended quite dramatically when the girl’s mother left Percy and her child to elope to Russia with an oil tycoon whe met on Internet.  
  


Since then, Percival was taking care of Ilona all alone.   
  


Surprisingly, Gwaine hadn’t ran off when he heard the news. He had spent the rest of the evening with Percival, enjoying their meal and even asked who was taking care of Ilona that night.   
  


On the next date, Gwaine surprised himself by asking about Ilona and genuinely caring about the girl’s well-being. And a few days later, he let it slip that he’d be glad to meet Percival’s daughter. Percival’s smile was blinding.  
  


Just as their relationship reached its fourth month, Gwaine met Ilona. Once again he fell in love. And judging by the way the little girl asked his father to see  Gwainy again the next day, it was mutual.  
  


From then on, Gwaine saw Percival and Ilona more and more often. He cherished every moment he spent with them but the turning point came when Percival had to leave the city for a few days and Gwaine, without thinking, offered to look after Ilona.  
  


And it had just been the first steps… Within months, they had decided to rent a house to live together,  Gwainy had become  Papa,  Gwaine always drove Ilona to her Wednesday dance class and he nearly lost himself when she got the chickenpox even taking three days off to stay with her.   



End file.
